marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1048)
| Relatives = Rio Morales (mother); Jefferson Davis (father, deceased); Aaron Davis (paternal uncle) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 160 lbs (63 kg) | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | HistoryText = Miles grew up in New York City, the son of police officer Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales. He idolized Spider-Man and was present when Spider-Man webbed up a helicopter carrying members of the Inner Demons gang. When his father was going to receive an award from mayor Norman Osborn, Mr. Negative struck with corrupted members of City Hall and members of his gang. While Miles and his mother survived the attack, Miles’ dad died trying to prevent one of Mr. Negative’s men from setting of a bomb strapped to his chest. Miles’ dad’s death caused him to become distant and angry. He picked a fight with two criminals breaking into a building and began to lose quickly, until Spider-Man arrived and saved him. Upon meeting his hero, Miles was awestruck. Spider-Man decided to give Miles a quick lesson in fighting, one in which Miles managed to accidentally punch Spider-Man in the face. This encounter with Spider-Man helped him return to whom he once was. Peter Parker later offered him a job at the F.E.A.S.T. Shelter to help distract him and make him feel better. There, he met Peter’s aunt, May Parker. When Dr. Octopus and his Sinister Six took over Manhattan and unleashed the felons held at the Raft, Miles and Mary Jane Watson helped Spider-Man deal with the crisis. He also helped May at the F.E.A.S.T. Shelter to keep it safe from the escaped convicts and to help those seeking refuge from the destruction outside. While helping move boxes at the shelter, an Oscorp spider (genetically altered in an attempt to recreate Spider-Man’s powers) that had hitched a ride on Mary Jane Watson’s jacket made its way down to the boxes Miles was moving and, when he grabbed the box the spider was hiding in, bit him. Some time after the defeat of Dr. Octopus, Miles manifested spider powers similar to those of Spider-Man. When he was helping Peter move in to his new apartment, Miles demonstrated his newfound powers to Peter by leaping on to the roof and sticking to it, and, to his surprise, Peter did as well, revealing his secret identity as Spider-Man to Miles. Spider-Geddon Eventually, Miles was visited by Peter and the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616. Peter told him that he had to go away for a while and that in case of a crisis, Miles should act as Spider-Man and help out. Eager, Miles agreed. When asked by the Superior Spider-Man why they shouldn’t bring Miles along, Peter answered that he’s too young to come along on such a dangerous mission and that in case he doesn’t come back, at least his world will still have a Spider-Man. | Personality = Miles is shown to be as brave as his father, Jefferson Davis, not thinking twice before helping someone, sometimes, even putting himself in danger. This was shown when he saved a civillian from criminals that escaped from Ryker's Island, or when he was assaulted and tried to fight back, just to be saved by Spider-Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Davis Family Category:Morales Family Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Wallcrawling Category:Spider-Geddon participants